1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk device or an optical disk device is equipped with a spindle motor for rotating a disk. The spindle motor includes a stationary unit fixed to a housing of the device and a rotary unit rotating together with a disk supported thereon. In the spindle motor, torque acting about a center axis is generated by magnetic flux generated between the stationary unit and the rotary unit, whereby the rotary unit is rotated with respect to the stationary unit.
A conventional spindle motor is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892. The spindle motor of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892 includes a base member, coils, and a circuit substrate. Lead wires extending from the coils are led out via through-holes of the base member and are connected to the circuit substrate by solders (see claim 1 and paragraph [0027] of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892).
In the spindle motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892, the solder portions of the circuit substrate are arranged along a wall portion extending obliquely upward from a bottom portion of the base member, thereby reducing the axial thickness of the spindle motor (see paragraphs [0022] and [0027] and FIGS. 4 and 6 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892).
In the spindle motor of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114892, if the solder portions to be soldered are arranged adjacent to each other, there is a likelihood that solders may contact with each other. In contrast, if the distance between the solder portions is merely increased to a great extent, the ease of a soldering work becomes poor. Accordingly, there is a demand for a structure capable of preventing solders from contacting each other without impairing the ease of a soldering work.